Coming Home
by Aviator39
Summary: Bruce has a daughter named Caroline, she traded her freedom for his three years ago at the hands of General Ross. But the General would never just let her go without a few strings attached. How will the Avengers help her in getting out from under his thumb? Rated M for sexual content and dark themes Pairings: Tony/Bruce, Steve/Thor, Phil/Clint, Natasha/Pepper, Loki/Caroline(OC)
1. Chapter 1

Coming Home:

Themes: Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, Adventure, Drama

Pairings: Tony/Bruce, Steve/Thor, Phil/Clint, Natasha/Pepper, Loki/OC

Summary: Bruce is finally getting his daughter back after she traded her freedom for his. What she went through at the hands of General Ross and Dr. Betty Ross he can only imagine. The twist, she possesses powers beyond anything SHIELD, The Avengers or Asgard have ever seen. How does she know the resident God of Mischief no one knows. How far will she go to protect her self and the ones she loves when Thanos comes back to take it all away?

"Some say the world will end in Fire, some say in Ice. With what I have tasted from desire, I hold with those who favor Fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction Ice is also great and would suffice."

- Robert Frost

**Chapter One:**** Homecoming and Revlations**

_My name is Caroline Banner and for three years I have been held captive my United States Army. My captor, some of you may know him, his name is General Ross, he calls my father a monster, but he is the true monster. While I agreed to trade my freedom for his, I did agree to become an assassin. I did not agree to kill, but they threatened to track down my father. So I said I would do it, I said I would kill to keep my father safe. And now three years later General Ross is letting me go, on the condition that when called I will answer. Perhaps though, The Avengers and SHIELD can help. However everything from SHIELD comes with strings attached._

"Home." I thought. "I was going to be free." I thought. Though I wouldn't really be free, I still had to answer to General Ross when he wanted a job done, but if it kept him and the Army's hands and eyes off of my Dad then it was worth it. The memories, the nightmares, they would never end. The scars were still there, both physical and mental. "Freedom is life's greatest lie…" I thought.

"EX-24601 you may exit your room." A voice said over the intercom.

Right how could I forget, I didn't have a name here. Here on this base I was Experiment #24601, the bar code tattoo on my arm would attest to that. That bar code held everything they knew about me, the videos of my training, the videos of my interrogation and everything else they had done. Of course they wouldn't allow my Dad to pick me up, I had been informed that I was to be dropped off a Stark Tower where he and the rest of the Avengers. I was led out of the room two soldiers gripping my arms on either side. I suppressed a growl, I shot the guard a glare as I passed, the only sign that it affected him was the pressing of his lips into a thin line. Outside General Ross approached he with a cell phone.

"You get a call on this, you answer and you go where we tell you. Is that understood?" he said.

"Understood, Sir." I replied.

"Good." He said, turned and left.

"Move 24601." One of the soldiers said. I walked forward toward the waiting Jeep. Climbing in a soldier got in on either side of me. The long five hour drive was driven in complete silence.

"Get out." The other soldier said standing by the open door. As soon as I had stepped out, he climbed back in, shut the door and they drove off, leaving me with nothing more than the cell phone and the clothes on my back.

Looking up at Stark Tower, "Jesus that's big." I thought. I entered the tower and pressed the button for the first residential floor.

"What business do you have on the private floors of Stark Tower?" came the voice of the AI called Jarvis.

"I'm looking for my father." I replied.

"And your name young miss?" he asked.

"Caroline Banner." I stated.

"Ah, your father has been expecting you Miss Banner." Jarvis responds. "I will take to the Common Room." He stated.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You are most welcome." He said and the elevator began to move again.

Within seconds I was on the 95th floor, the Common Room. "More like Common Floor." I thought.

"Caroline?" my Dad says from behind me.

I turn, he still looks the same, maybe a little more worn, but still my Papa. He walks toward me, and reaches out a hand toward my cheek. "I'm really here Dad, I'm not going to disappear." I said and hug him.

"God I thought I never see you again." He said.

"Dr. Banner I should warn you that Miss Caroline gives a very strong magical energy reading. I was told by Mr. Stark to inform him of any such readings and it would appear that you have around four seconds before the team arrives." Jarvis says rather apologecticlly, if and AI could sound apologetic.

"Five…" I said and my Dad turned around to stand in front of me.

"Four…" "Three…" "Two…" "One." I said and sure enough in the came The Avengers in full battle gear. My eyes darted around I hated being cornered, I hated as a human and I hated it even more as a wolf. My Dad noticed and grabbed my hand giving it a small squeeze.

"Bruce, everything okay?" Tony asked.

"Fine. Why, is there something wrong?" he replied.

"Not yet. Jarvis detected a high energy reading coming from this room. Do you know what is was?" Tony asked.

"Yes I do, the energy reading is coming my daughter Caroline. She's a bit different." He said.

I snorted, "just a little Dad." I said sarcastically. "Relax guys, I'm not going to kill you." I said.

"How do we know that?" Captain Rogers asked.

"Because if I wanted to you'd already be dead." I said eyes flashing with contempt. "I hope this isn't how you welcome all your guests, it's a little off putting." I said.

"Guys, she just got here. I haven't seen in three years." My Dad said, extending an arm in front of me when he saw that Clint still had his bow drawn.

"And why is that exactly?" Agent Romanoff asked her tone cool and even.

"Because three years ago I traded my freedom for my father's at the hands of General Ross." I said. After I said that they all lowered their weapons, they knew what a cruel man the General was.

"And he let you go?" Clint asked incredulously.

"Yes, on one condition though, that I continue to provide my services to him." I take out the cell phone I was given. "If I receive a call on that phone, I'm supposed to follow any orders that come through." I say.

"What kind of orders?" Thor asks, speaking up for the first time.

"The kind of orders that Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton get, except my orders are to kill the target and innocents alike." I say.

"This General, he would have you kill innocent people?" Thor asks.

"Yes." I said, and it was that moment my phone chose to ring.

**Hello people, this is a new story. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter. I will try to update as regularly as possible but with school and everything it's a bit difficult, so bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my friends! Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Here comes another one. Please read and review. Reviews make my day!**

" There's always a little truth behind every 'just kidding'. There's always a little knowledge behind every 'I don't know'. There's always a little emotion behind every 'I don't care'. And there's always a little pain behind every 'it's okay'."

**Chapter Two:**** Assassins' Job, A Daughters' Love**

"It's him." I said picking up the phone and answering it.

"Identification number." The voice on the other end stated.

"Identification number, E X das 1." I replied my voice deadpan and monotone.

"EX-24601 your target is a known terrorist named Rashid Al- Quaid. He's going to be in Manhattan tomorrow for a business deal. You are to take both him and anyone he is meeting with out." The voice said.

"And the method of kill?" I asked.

"Tomorrow you will find five syringes filled with Tetrototoxin in the locker at Penn Station. Make it discreet." The voice said.

"Understood sir. And where will the target be located?" I asked.

"The Ritz Carlton at the King Cole Bar. Do not fail us." The voice stated.

"You'll have the confirmation of death by twelve noon tomorrow." I replied. There was click and then the line disconnected. I put the phone down. "Well it looks I have plans for tomorrow." I said.

"You can't go through with it." My Dad says.

"I don't have a choice." I reply.

"Of course you have a choice." He says stiffly.

I turn and face him, "yes I have a choice. I have a choice of doing what he wants, or not doing it and him coming after you with everything that he's got." I say.

Natasha's phone beeps and she pulls it out, "Fury's on his way up. He's calling a team meeting about that energy reading." She says.

"This is not good news?" Thor asks.

"No, if Fury finds out that the source of the energy is here and that we knew about it. He won't be happy." She says.

"So what do we do?" Captain Rogers asks.

"What are you going to do about what, Captain Rogers?" a voice said from behind the group.

"The energy reading Sir. About where it came from." The Captain said.

"Of course. Stark have you got anything on that reading?" the voice asks.

Tony turns around, "no not yet, Nick." He says. The man he is speaking to comes to the front of the group. So this is Director Fury, I did not recognize his name but his face I know I was the one to give him that eye patch.

He turns his one eyed gaze toward me, "what is that doing here?" he spits.

"You mean my daughter, Director Fury." My Dad says.

"That thing cannot be your daughter." The Director bites back.

I growl, low and deep in my throat. "I would hate to have a repeat of the last time we met Director Fury." I say.

"You're supposed to be dead." He says.

"You can't kill an immortal. You know that." I say.

"Director is there a reason I wasn't informed that there was a magical signature detected." A new voice says, a voice that I recognized from a time long ago.

"Loki?" I asked looking around the group.

"Caroline, it had been a very long time." He says.

"Yes, too long my Prince." I say dropping to one knee and bowing my head.

"You do not have to kneel for me." He says and I stand.

"Okay, enough with the small talk, where is the magical signature coming from?" the Director asks.

"That would be me Director. I am your magical signature." I say.

"Caroline!" my Dad scolds.

"What he would've found out anyway, and personally I've been tortured enough to last a lifetime and several ones over." I say. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You're coming with us to SHIELD, where you will explain what you are and what you can do." The Director says.

"I was actually going to come to you guys anyway. As they know for the past three years I have been help captive by General Ross and he only let me go if I continued doing what he wants." I said. "So tomorrow I have to be at the King Cole Bar in the Ritz Carlton to assassinate a known terrorist named Rashid Al-Quaid and whoever he is meeting with. I do that and my Dad stays safe." I say

"And you want our help because?" the Director questions.

"I don't enjoy killing people, despite what you ay believe Director Fury." I say tersely.

As it turned out we had been talking throughout the night and the sun was now coming up. I checked my watch and it read 6:30 am.

"I have four hours before I have to kill a known terrorist and possibly some other people. Now while agree that he deserves to die, I don't enjoy being the bringer of death, contrary to popular belief." I say.

"You will carry out your mission, and if you don't go back to General Ross at the end, then we will consider helping you." The Director says.

"If that's the best you can offer then fine." I snap, my eyes flashing. "I'll be back I have to pick up my weapon." I say and walk out of the room..

"So a kid Bruce.?" Tony asks.

"Yes Tony, but that was long before you knew me. Long before my accident." I say. Just after I said that Caroline re-entered the room.

"How…?" Tony asks.

"I'm fast," I say zooming behind him, "very fast" I say looking at him with a steady stare. People always felt uncomfortable under the gaze of my amber eyes, but Tony surprisingly was not.

"Why don't we all sit in the Living Room and you can tell us your story." Loki says placing a hand on my arm.

"Do I have a choice?" I ask, hoping that someone says yes.

"Not at the moment." Captain Rogers states.

"Fine." I say my throat tight. I push past him.

My Dad turns to Captain Rogers and says, "You just couldn't give her a choice, could you. She has spent the past three years without having a choice." He says. "Jesus." He mutters and walks out the room after me.

He finds me in the Family Room looking out the window. "The Captain is a good man, he chose the right to be cautious." I say.

"Yes, but he shouldn't be allowed to force you into talking about what you went through." My Dad says coming up behind me. I tense and he moves in front of me instead. He pulls me into a hug my head tucked under his chin. "You're safe here, you know that right." He says.

"Yes." I say the rest of the team had wandered in and I pull away. They were dressed normally now. Once they were seated I turned and faced the Captain. "What is it you wish to know first, Sir?" I ask, biting back the urge to growl.

The Captain swallows before answering, "where do you come from?" he asks.

I snort lightly, "I come from here, from Earth. Am I supposed to be from somewhere else?" I reply laughing softly. "Though I spent many ages on Asgard, as tutor and friend to two young Princes." I say glancing at Thor and Loki. "Two Princes who I will serve again should they require me to." I say and dip my head in their direction.

"What can you do?" Agent Barton asks.

"I can do many things, most of which would scare the daylights out of most people. I can tell when someone under my protection is injured or dead, like Agent Coulson." I reply, his face drops.

"So, Phil really is dead." He says.

"No, not dead but somewhere in between awake and asleep." I say.

"How could you know this?" the Captain asks.

"Someone like me knows who they are going to protect long before they meet them. Your years in the ice were painful ones for me as well Captain." I say focusing my gaze of him. "Just like I could feel Loki slipping into the darkness and could do nothing, how I could not save him from ending up in the Chitauri's control, under Thanos' control." I take a breath, "In one way or another I have failed each of you. Agent Romanoff by not keeping her out of Red Room's hands. Agent Barton for your brother's betrayal and the lives you were forced to take while under the control of the Tessaract. Captain Rogers for not saving you from the ice. Thor for not saving you from nearly causing a war with the Jotuns. Loki for not saving you from Thanos and the Chitauri. My father for not seeing what he was trying to do before his accident. Tony for not being able to get you out of Afganistan. And Agent Coulson for not preventing his near death." I say.

"You could've stopped all that from happening? Why didn't you?" Agent Romanoff asks.

"I was a bit pre-occupied." I snap back. I glance down at my watch, the face read 9:00 am.

"I have to go." I say. "Time to make the General happy." I pull out a slim case from my jacket pocket.

"What is that?" Thor asks.

"Five syringes of Tetrototoxin." I reply.

"This discussion isn't over." Captain Rogers says.

"No it's not, your Director still wants a private demonstration for you all." I say and walk out of the room.

"Do want us to follow her." Agent Barton asks my Dad.

"Please." He replies and he and Agent Romanoff slip out of the room.

- One Hour Later-

I enter the Family Room having just completed my kill. Rashid had been meeting will four other business men who had their hands deep into Al-Quaidea's pockets. It was an easy kill, walk by the table and stick each of them with a syringe, take a picture and send it to the General.

When I arrive the team is there along with Director Fury. "Well I guess there's no avoiding this." I state.

"No there isn't." he says and motions for me to enter the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you hear the people sing, singing the song of angry men. It is the music of the people that will not be slaves again." Excerpt from Les Miserables

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, school has been crazy since I got back form Spring Break. Hope fully I'll be able to update on a regular basis, but no promises. Reviews r love. PM with any ideas you want to consider for the story.**

**Chapter Three:**** A Demonstration and A Decision**

The elevator took the Director and I to the ground floor of Stark Tower where the rest of the team was waiting in front of two black SUVs. I swallowed, this scene was much too similar to when I handed myself over to General Ross, my hands were shaking, I clenched them into fists to make it stop. I flicked my eyes over to my father his lips were set in a thin, hard line as were Loki's the two people who truly cared about me.

"You try anything and I'll snap your neck without a second glance, even if you will come back. Is that understood?" Director Fury said.

"Understood, Sir." I replied. And proceeded to climb into the front SUV where my father, Loki, and most of the team were sitting. The Director would be following in the accompanying SUV with Agents Barton, Romanoff and Hill inside.

Tony was driving the SUV that I occupied, "So," he said. "For this demonstration will we be needing our gear?" he asks.

"If Director Fury wishes me to demonstrate my powers on you, you may. I hope however his plan is not as rash as that." I say.

"And why is that?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Because super soldier, iron man, god or not, if he wishes me to show him the full extent of my powers whoever spars against me will end up in your medical bay for a week at least." I say.

"How can you be so sure?" Thor asks.

"Has your memory gone dull Son of Odin. If mine serves me right there was one particular sparing session between you and I that ended up with you requiring Loki's assistance is mending not only a broken arm, but your pride as well. Have you forgotten my lessons so soon?" I say.

A blush creeps up his neck to his cheeks. "I wouldn't deign to forget your lessons Lady Caroline." He replies.

"Remember them well today, for you may need them." I say glancing at both Thor and Loki. "Your Director will come to regret the day he has asked me to this, just like he has come to regret the day he angered me and lost his eye in repentance." I spit out.

"Watch yourself." Captain Rogers bites back. I snort and rest my head against the back of my seat and close my eyes. When I open them the cars have stopped and we are now underground, most likely at a SHIELD base. The room is hollow and empty, made of concrete and natural rock, every sound echoes. Climbing out I go and stand a distance from the group leaning against the cars.

"What is it you wish to see first, Director.?" I ask.

"Your fighting skills. You will spar against each of them. You may choose who goes first." He answers.

"Fine. Captain Rogers, you will fight me first. But be warned I fight with my mind as well as my hands." I say and step into the empty space between us. "Step forward Captain and be prepared to fight your best." I say.

"I always fight my best." He says stepping forward.

"And here I though Tony was the one with the over inflated ego." I say.

"Hey!" Tony shouts.

"No offense, but I think in a contest of egos you and the Captain may be equals. Despite what he may think." I say with a smirk. The Captain's face was turning red, with rage or embarrassment I could not tell. "You may throw the first punch." I say.

He swings, aiming for my head. I duck out of the way. "Think Captain. Remember your training." I say and finish off with a kick that lands him square across the jaw before turning and facing him once more. He rounds on me, but I'm no longer there.

"What the…" he says.

"Oh Captain," I say from the catwalk above his head, "look out." I jump down landing squarely on his back bringing him to the ground. "Gotcha ya." I say and climb off him. And so it went like that for over an hour, me sparing against each of them, save my Dad, we didn't need a Hulk-out at the moment.

"What next?" I asked Director Fury.

"You said you fight with your mind. Show us how." He says.

"If I must. Loki would you please step forward." I say he steps into the middle of the room with me. "I'm not going to go easy of you." I say warningly.

"I would expect none the less." He replies with a smile.

"Pain." I say he drops to his knees. Thor moves forward, "stay where you are. Just like in your lessons, for mental warfare you do not interfere." I say. He moves back and I allow Loki to stand back up.

"Don't tell me, that is all it took to bring you to your knees, Loki." I say with a smile.

He stands, and gives me the trademark smile that made me fall for him so many years ago. "No, that will not be all it will take." He says with a smirk.

There was a sudden, sharp pain as if a knife was being driven into my forehead. He was going after my memories. I kept my face calm, but I hadn't fed in weeks, my abilities were sapped after the hours of sparing. He breaks past the barrier and I can hear my screams as General Ross and his men beat me, whipped me, and raped me. I see the hurt flashing across his face at seeing these memories. I'm barely keeping the tears at bay, I growl and shove him out of my mind and shove my way into his. I see him in a cell on Asgard, I see his punishment and him having his lips sewed shut. I retreat knowing these are not my memories to take, but his to offer.

"Is that enough?" I ask.

"Was what enough? I didn't see anything." The Director replies.

"Pain." I say and the Director's knees slam to the ground. I let him up. "Is that enough?" I ask again trough clenched teeth.

"Yes." He says.

"So tell me Director Fury, where are you keeping Agent Coulson? Since I know that he is very much alive and well." I say.

"Agent Coulson died in the line of duty." He responds.

"You're a terrible liar." I say. "But, if you won't tell me, I can always make you tell me." I say walking up to him and looking him in the eyes. "Where are you keeping Agent Coulson?" I ask in a cool, even tone. I can see his mind fighting the compulsion, but eventually he gave in.

"One floor above, room 421." He says. I walk around the cars and out the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Natasha asks.

"Compulsion. It's a skill very few of our kind have, it can make you think thoughts that aren't own, say anything she tells you too, and even give you memories that aren't your own and take away memories that are your own." Bruce replies.

"You're not serious." Clint says.

"Dr. Banner is very serious Agent Barton." Loki says. "Now while her intentions are pure, we should follow her to make sure she doesn't hurt anyone who gets in her way." He says.

"Why?" Steve asks.

"What she didn't show you is that she is a shape shifter, and I imagine her mind set right now is that of a mother protecting her young." Loki replies.

"Shit." Tony says and we run out of the door that Caroline went through leaving a stunned Director Fury and Agent Hill behind us.

I could hear his heart beat, strong and healthy. I stood in front of the rooms' single window looking at Agent Coulson lying asleep on the bed. Entering the room I touch the tips of my fingers to his and let energy flow from me to him. I sit down in the nearest chair, drained. I only look up when the rest of the Avengers burst into the room.

"What did you do Caroline?" my Dad asks.

"I gave him the energy necessary for him to finish healing himself and to wake up." I say taking a shaky breath.

"How long has it been since you've fed?" he asks.

"Too long, but I'm fine." I say offering a smile and stand up, keeping myself steady was no easy task but I managed.

"So he's going to wake up?" Agent Barton asks.

"Yes, and soon." I reply.

"Thank you." He replies.

"You're welcome. I'm only trying to make up for my lack of being the protector you all needed." I say.

"So what, we just wait now?" Captain Rogers asks.

"Yes, Captain Rogers, we wait." I say and sit down in a different chair. The team proceeds to take seats around the room, my father sits on the couch and I move to sit next to him. My energy stores are completely drained, I'm clenching and un-clenching my hands hoping that the shaking will stop.

"You okay?" my Dad asks.

"Not sure." I breathe out. He puts an arm around me, normally I would've flinched after what I had been through. But this was my Dad, he had been through exactly what I had been through. Loki comes and sits down on the other side of me, close, but not close enough as to make me feel cornered. Captain Rogers has fixed me with an even stare. "Is there something you want to say Captain Rogers?" I asked in a clipped tone.

"As a matter of fact there is, what exactly are you?" he asks.

"My people, our people," I say looking at my father, "have been called many things, Children of the Moon, gods, monsters, Nightwalkers, and many more. But we are people, we feel, we hurt, and we love just like anyone else does." I reply.

"What do you eat?" he asks.

"Not food. I am a cross between what are called Vampires and Werewolves I believe. So tell me Captain, what do you think I eat?" I ask.

His eyes widen, "You drink blood?" He says/asks.

"Yes, and since I haven't fed for over a week I am weak and weaker now for saving Agent Coulson." I say.

"So you need to feed." He states.

"Are you offering Captain?" I ask.

He swallows but does not answer. "Here" Loki says and brushes aside his hair exposing his neck.

"You don't have to." I say, but my voice is shaky.

"No, I don't. But I want to." He says. I move towards his neck and bite down. There is a stark difference in drinking from a human and drinking from a god. I only take a few swallows and then release him, healing the wound as I do.

Steve stares back eyes wide, along with Bruce and the others. "Jesus." Natasha breathes.

"Well you did ask." I reply. A soft noise comes from the direction of the bed and I whip my head towards it. I see Agent Coulson beginning to stir. "Go, he's waking up." I say and the Avengers move to gather around the bed.

"Hey guys." Agent Coulson says softly.

"Hey." Clint says softly.

"What happened?" Agent Coulson asks.

"Well, we won and it turns out that Loki was being controlled by Thanos and the Tessaract just like Dr. Selvig and Clint were. And Bruce has a kid and she just saved your life." Tony says. Steve shoots him a look from the other side of the bed. "What!" Tony says. "Did you want me to be dramatic about it or something." He says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Alright, enough." Phil says with a laugh, and moves to sit up. Clint grabs the bed remote and pushes the bed into a sitting position.

"Is Loki here?" he asks.

"I am, Agent Coulson." Loki replies from his spot next to me on the couch. He stands, "I am sorry for causing you injury Agent Coulson…I was not myself." He says.

"I understand. I don't hold grudges Loki. It's okay." Phil says.

Loki looked shocked that the man he stabbed and nearly killed was accepting his apology so quickly.

"So Bruce a kid huh?" Phil asks.

"Yeah. Caroline…" my Dad called.

I stand up and move to the foot of the bed. "I wish we were meeting under different circumstances Agent Coulson." I say. "You will find that your injuries are fully healed and that in a few days you can return to active duty." I say evenly.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because by nature me and my people are protectors, and we a chosen to protect certain people long before they come along. And you are one of those people." I say with a smile.

"Who are the others?" he asks.

"They're in this room." I say landing a gaze on each team member. His mouth goes into an 'O'. "And whether you're Director likes me or not I will be remaining here to ensure that none of you end up hurt or worse dead." I say.

"Why wouldn't Fury want you here?" he asks.

"I am a cross between vampire and werewolf and let's just say your Director pissed me off and lost an eye as a side effect." I say.

Phil breaks into a smile and chuckles. "I always wondered how he lost it."

"And now you know." I say with a chuckle.

"Never would've guessed." He replied.

"Now I'm sure you'll want to get up, you've been in that bed for days. You'll find a change of clothes in that bag. I'm afraid it's not your usual suit, but I hope you find them suitable." I say.

"Thank you." "Now all of you out, for now." Phil says making a shooing motion with his hands. We exit the room and stand in the hallway.

"I can't thank you enough." Clint says.

"You do not need to thank me Agent Barton." I say.

"Call me Clint." He replies.

"Clint it is then." I say.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you were with General Ross?" Steve asks.

"That is a story to tell when I do not have to worry about SHIELD poking their noses where they are not welcome." I say.

"I understand. But, you want SHIELD's help with General Ross, but you don't trust them." He says.

"No, the last time one of my kind was in a SHIELD facility he didn't come back." I say, I roll up my sleeve and turn my arm over. "This barcode contains everything that happened to me in the past three years, documents, mission logs, video files, everything." I say.

Tony moves forward, "May I?" he asks. I nod and he moves forward, lightly grabbing my arm he runs a calloused finger over the barcode.

"Truly an amazing advancement in engineering and bio-technology is it not." I say.

"Yeah, are you the only one?" he asks.

"_Tony!" _my Dad hissed.

"Dad it's fine." I say, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes, Tony I'm the only one. Perhaps I'll let you study it some other time." I laugh. Agent Coulson steps out the room in a black dress shirt and dress slacks.

"Agent Coulson." I say with a nod.

"So is there any particular reason why you're here?" Agent Coulson asks.

"I'm here seeking help with General Ross, he let me go on the condition that I continue being his personal assassin and soon it won't just be terrorists that he'll have me kill." I say. "However, your Director seems rather reluctant to offer it."

"Well let's see if we can't get him to change his mind." He replies walking down the hall. I glance back at the other Avengers with a quizzical look in my eye.

"Is he serious?" I ask.

"Of course he is." Clint says, "We better catch up or we might be stuck down here." He says and jogs past me to catch up with Agent Coulson. I follow after him, and soon the rest follow.

_-30 minutes later; Director Fury's office-_

"Coulson what is the meaning of this?" Director Fury asks.

"Caroline Banner deserves protection from General Ross, the man's an animal and a ruthless killer." He says.

"Why?" the Director asks.

"See saved my life, and has probably saved all of our lives at one time or another and we just didn't know about it." He says.

"You trust her?" Fury asks directing the question at Agent Coulson and the rest of the group.

"Yes." Agent Coulson says.

"Yes." Clint and Tony say at once.

"I trust her." Loki says, and Thor follows suit.

"Yes." Natasha answers.

"She's trustworthy." Captain Rogers says.

"Fine, she's granted protection, but just how do you plan to not have her complete the kills that General Ross assigns her." The Director says.

"I will complete the kills until you can get a lock on the Generals' location. In the meantime I have to call my pack." I say.

"You're pack? You mean there's more of you?" Steve asks.

"Yes." I state. "My pack is made up of about 20 of my kind and we are the last pack alive." I say.

"And why exactly are they your pack?" Fury asks.

"Because I'm their alpha." I say matter of factly. "Now can I call them here, or do I have to go all the way to pack-land to do that? I don't need my friends being shot at." I say leveling him with a even stare.

"I'll give the order not to shoot." He replies.

"Thank you. I'm assuming you want to watch how I call?" I ask.

"You'd assume correct." He says.

"Fine, come on." I say and move out of his office and down the hallway, going around a few twists and turns and I wind up in an open-air courtyard. "Stay back, far back." I say. I shrug off my jacket, I'm lucky that my clothes just kind of disappear when I morph, so I don't have to strip. I take a half-step back and leap forward morphing as I do. In my place there is a huge, jet-black wolf standing firmly on all four legs. My head is just a little bit taller than Captain Rogers' full height. I turn around and face the group. My Dad and Loki are smiling slightly, Thor and Agent Coulson just looked serious. And Agents Romanoff, Barton, Director Fury and Captain Rogers look slightly surprised and afraid, but they seem to be hiding it well. I arched my back and let of out a howl, the sound reverberated around the walls of the courtyard, once it stops echoing I morph back, pick up my jacket and put it back on.

"That never ceases to amaze me." Loki says, with his trademark smirk.

"You're cute." I snipe back.

"So you've said." He responds.

"Oh you know you like it." I say, this was the way it had always been between us, we loved each other, we never denied that. It had always been the quick remarks, and sharp remarks and the witty retorts.

"I love it." He replies.

"You love it, or you love me." I say stepping forward until I was in his personal space.

"Both." He says.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I say and my I turn my head when I hear the distant sound of running footsteps.

"They're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all, so sorry for the late update. School has been crazy. Only seven more weeks before summer, so everything is a bit scattered. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers or any other quotes or material from other works of literature. Warning there is gore in this chapter!

"Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho;

We are not now that strength which in the old days

Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;

One equal temper of heroic hearts,

Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will

To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield."

Lord Alfred Tennyson (Ulysses)

The sound of running foot steps grew louder and louder, until is a resounding pounding that echoed around the courtyard. Several lithe forms followed the pounding leaping over the outer wall, landing cleanly on their feet they walk forward as one.

"Caroline." A young man calls out.

"It's okay Damien. It's safe." I call back and they continue forward. When they are within normal speaking distance I ask, "did you bring it?"

"Of course." Damien replies and hands me the bag that had been hanging across his chest.

My eyes scan over the group, I count only fifteen. "Where are Jake, Myra, Will, Kate, and Blake?" I ask, my eyes flitted over his face nervously.

"They died while running from the General. They fought bravely and honorably." He replies in a tight voice. Kate had been his mate, a loss like that was something you never came back from.

"They died a good death then. Living fully to our expectations and oaths." "I am so sorry about Kate." I say.

"It's not your fault." He says back.

"Isn't it?" I question. He remains silent. It is then I remember the crowd standing behind me.

"Damien, you remember my father." I say extending my arm outward. We walk toward the group, I look back the others, their tense, and their eyes are constantly flicking from Damien and I to the upper floors of the compound.

"Dr. Banner it's good to see you again." Damien says extending his hand.

My Dad shakes it. "Likewise Damien. I'm sorry to hear about Kate, she was good woman."

"Yes she was." He replies.

"Damien is my Beta, he takes over whenever I'm not around." I say. "Damien this is Tony Stark, Agent Phil Coulson, Agent Clint Barton, Agent Natasha Romanoff, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Captain Steven Rogers and Director Fury." I say gesturing towards the Avengers.

"I thought you said there were twenty of you?" Phil asks,

"There were twenty of us, I just recently learned we lost five to the hands of General Ross." I say.

"Lost as in captured?" Tony asks.

"No Tony, lost as in dead." I say.

"But you're immortal. How can you be killed?" the Director asks.

"Like I'm going to tell you that." I admonish and glare at him.

"Damien, I know you and the others have many questions, and I will answer them if I can. But at the moment I need you all to work on tracking the General." I say.

"Of course Caroline. We understand. None of us are strangers to what you've been through, though maybe not at the hands of one such as he. Just answer me one question: what are you going to do when you find him and the doctor?" he says.

"We believe in fighting the fair fight. I will make Dr. Ross watch as I fight her father, just like I was forced to watch as they tortured my father. And when the time comes, I will personally kill them both." I say coldly. "I will kill them not only for myself, but for our lost companions."

Damien nods and walks back to the pack. He nods to them and they run back the way they came, leaping gracefully over the wall and disappearing.

I slip the bag across my chest the bulk of it resting on the left hip.

"What exactly is in there?" Clint asks.

"In here is a book that contains the standards, the expectations and the rules we live by. I asked Damien to bring it so that perhaps we can come to a better understanding of each other." I say.

"Is there anything else you need of me, Director Fury? Or may I go and spend time with my father?" I ask with a level stare.

"Not at the moment. You may go." He says. I walk back through the door, and somehow manage to find a way out of all the twists and turns. The Avengers are not far behind.

"You know, you should be more cooperative with Fury, if you expect any help from him." My dad says, when he catches up to me.

"I know, but there's something about him, that suggests he has alterior motives for everything." I reply softly.

"He probably does, but he's your best options right now." He says.

"No, he's one of my best options, my other option is your friends." I say.

"Caroline, you know I can't ask them that." He says.

"I know, but I can try can't I." I say facing him with slightly watering eyes.

"Of course you can. I just don't want you to get your hopes up." He says.

"I know." I say quietly and squint when we step into the sunlight. We pile back into the single SUV and drive back to Stark Tower. I am quiet on the ride back, but the rest engage in conversation. I tune them out and gaze out the window, and instead of seeing the city pass by, I see my memories, the blood, the ones I've lost, I see Kate, Blake, Jake, Myra and Will. I hand on my arm starts me from my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Loki asks, his eyes concerned.

"That remains to be decided." I reply and offer a small smile.

"May I?" he asks, indicating he wished to place an arm around me.

I nod and he pulls me flush to his body. "You are strong. You will get through this." He whispers into my ear.

"Not without help." I say back.

"You have your father and I." "We will help you." He says.

"Mmhmm." Is all I reply and tune out again. When we reach the Tower and go back up to the Common Room. We all settle on to the various chairs and couches centered around the coffee table.

"I still have questions." The Captain says.

"I assumed so. Anyone else?" I ask. There are several nods in answer. I sigh, long and deep. "Might as well. It's not like I have a say in the matter." I say and glare at the Captain. If he sees it he ignores it.

"What is in that book?" he asks.

I pull out the book. It's leather bound, with a clasp keeping it shut, the cover is worn and weathered, but it is beautiful. "This book is the standards we set for our selves. I will read to you our standards as protectors, but nothing else." I say evenly.

"Fair enough." He replies.

I open the book to the correct page and begin to read:

The Beliefs of a Protector.

WE BELIEVE

that cowardice is to blame for the world's injustices.

WE BELIEVE

that peace is hard-won, that sometimes it is necessary

to fight for peace. But more than that:

WE BELIEVE

that justice is more important than peace.

WE BELIEVE

in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to

influence our decisions.

WE BELIEVE

in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that

drives one person to stand up for another.

WE BELIEVE

in acknowledging fear and the extent to which it rules us.

WE BELIEVE

in facing that fear no matter what the cost to our comfort,

our happiness, or even our sanity.

WE BELIEVE

in shouting for those who can only whisper, in

defending those who cannot defend themselves.

WE BELIEVE

not just in bold words but in bold deeds to match them

WE BELIEVE

that pain and death are better than cowardice

and inaction, because

WE BELIEVE

in action

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in living comfortable lives

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that silence is useful

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in good manners

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in limiting the fullness of life

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

in empty heads, empty mouths, or empty hands

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that learning to master violence encourages

unnecessary violence

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that we should be allowed to stand idly by

WE DO NOT BELIEVE

that any other virtue is more important then bravery

When I finish I look up at him. "Your opinion." I state.

"They're high standards to live up to. So you would give your life for any of us?" he says.

"In a heartbeat." I say, realizing the irony of my statement.

Phil speaks up, "how can you be killed?"

"My pack are not like me. They are not hybrids, they are immortal to a certain extent, to kill them you have to remove their hearts from their chests and crush them." I say.

Tony swallows thickly. "And you?" he asks.

"I can only be killed using a special dagger, the wielder has to stab me through the heart and only the heart. If I'm stabbed in any other place it won't kill me, it'll just hurt a lot." I say.

"Where is this dagger exactly?" Agent Romanoff asks.

"To the best of my knowledge it is still on Asgard, in Odin's weapons vault." I say.

Thor and Loki nod in assent. "That vile thing will never see the light of day if the All-father can help it." Thor says. Loki nods in agreement.

"Have you saved our lives before, and we just didn't know it?" Clint asks.

"Yes, most recently in your fight against the Chitauri." I say. "I believe you were falling from a roof top Clint, and you managed to find the time to shoot a grappling arrow and crash through a window."

Clint stares back at me. "When you were falling, you had no arrows left." I say.

"You gave me the arrow." He says. I nod and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I have helped you other times. Like in Budapest." I say.

Clint and Natasha look at each other. On that mission, they had both been close to coming home in body bags. "Jesus." Natasha says.

"In Afganistan, I gave Tony the will to live, and I did the same for Natasha when Red Room had her." "I gave the Captain the will to move past his friends death and continue to fight Hydra. And do not get me started on how many times I've had to save Thor and Loki's behinds." I say.

The Captain looks up at me with sharp blue eyes. "I moved past Bucky's death on my own, not with anyone's help." He says through his teeth.

Loki opens his mouth to contradict him, but I stop him. "If that is what you choose to believe I cannot make you believe otherwise." I say calmly. There's a tickle at the back of my mind.

"_Caroline…" Damien says, his voice is strained._

"_Damien, what's wrong?" I answer._

"_The General and his men they found us…don't know how." He says brokenly._

"_Where are you?" I ask._

"_The glade, just inside our border." He answers._

"_Damien, hang on. You understand me, you hang on until I get there." I say._

"_I'll try." He whispers._

"Caroline? Caroline!" my Dad shouts.

I turn and face him. "He found them, Dad. The son of bitch found them." I say and get up.

"What do you mean he found them?" he asks.

"I mean Ross found them, inside pack-land. Damien is hurt, and the others might be dead!" I shout. "I'm going to go get him."

"No you're not, Ross could be waiting there." He says.

"This isn't your choice to decide!" I shout back.

"It's not yours' either." Steve interjects.

I whirl on him. "They are my family, my friends. It would be cowardly to stay here and wait." I say.

"Caroline, think this through. What are you going to do if Ross is there?" my Dad asks.

"I'm going to kill him." I say.

"_Caroline, please!" Damien pleads._

I gasp, "they're dying Dad, they'll be dead by the time I get there. But I have to go."

"Okay, but I'm coming with you." He says.

"Bruce you can't be serious." The Captain says.

"No one said you had to join us Steve." My father replies coolly and follows me out of the room.

Outside on the streets, we move into an alley. "How do you plan to get out of the city?" he asks.

"I could help with that." A voice says, and we whirl around to find Loki leaning up against the wall.

"If it's not too much trouble." I bite out.

"Not at all." He says and grabs each of our arms and teleports to the border of pack-land.

"You may enter." I say, knowing someone who is not of our kind cannot cross without permission.

"_Caroline…" Damien says, his voice is weaker now._

"This way." I say and lead through the trees following the coppery smell of blood. I stop at the sound of a plane over head and see a sleek silver plane land in a clearing to our left. The Avengers step out, they are just outside the western border. I walk over to them, "you may enter." I say not offering any explanation. After I few minutes we arrive at the glade, nothing could've prepared them for the site. My friends lay dead on the ground, gaping holes on the left side of their chest where their hearts had been removed. Among them were the mauled bodies of several of Ross' men.

"Caroline." A weak voice calls.

I see a figure attempt to lean up on one elbow at the edge of the glade. I run over, steeping over crushed hearts and mangled human bodies until I make it to Damien's side. The hole is chest was still gushing blood and my hands were soon covered in it. He had minutes if not seconds to live.

"Damien." I say supporting his upper half on the legs.

"We tried, Caroline. I'm so sorry." He chokes out.

"No, it's not your fault. You fought so hard and so bravely. Your father would be proud of you." I say, stroking his hair like I used to when he was a pup. I had raised Damien when his parents had been killed by some hunters years ago.

"You'll be alone." He managed.

"I'll never be alone Damien." I say, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"I can see Kate." He breaths.

"Go with Kate, Damien. Be at peace." I say and close his eyes as he breathed his last. Placing a kiss on his forehead I cross his arms over his chest and lay him out as if he was sleeping.

"You shall achieve Valhalla my son." I say and move on to position the other bodies. When I finish I morph and offer up a long, mournful howl, when I morph back I sink to my knees and wrap my arms around myself and sob. My Dad moves forward and pulls me into a hug. My chest is tight and the sobs hurt as they tear through my body. He says nothing, just offering silent support.

When I finish, I look up and look him in the eyes. My eyes are cold, and merciless and there is the silent message that General Ross' death will no longer be an act of justice…

But instead an act of REVENGE.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all sorry for the late update. School has been absolutely crazy with finals coming up in two weeks. But I will try to update as frequently as possible, which will be considerably easier when summer starts. Reviews are love, please give me some. Also I apologize if I jump between first and third person (don't hate me).**

Disclaimer: All characters except my own belong to Marvel and all quotes and things of that nature are the property of their respective owners.

"One isn't necessarily born with courage, but one is born with potential. Without courage, we cannot practice any other virtue with consistency. We can't be kind, true, merciful, generous, or honest."

Maya Angelou

The Avengers stood looking at the carnage in front of them and at the suddenly young looking girl being held in her fathers' arms as she sobbed. Her hands were covered in blood and the front of her shirt and pants were soaked in it.

"It's going to be okay." Bruce murmurs into Caroline's hair. Her sobs were silent now, but no smaller.

"The Den, Dad." She says suddenly. "What if he found the Den?" she says standing placing a mask of indifference over her features.

"Caroline it can wait." Bruce says placing a hand on his daughters' arm.

She jerks it from his hold and turns to face him. "No it can't wait. If Ross found it then he's found our secrets. I cannot risk it, I have to go, I owe it to them." She states.

"I understand, but I can't very well leave my friends here in the middle of no where while we go." Bruce replies.

"They may accompany us. It is only a short distance." She answers.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes." She says and they walk over to the group. "I know I am asking a lot of you after what you've just witnessed, but there is something I must see to. There is a cabin about a mile from here, it was my pack's home for all intensive purposes and there are things there that should not fall into the wrong hands. I ask that you accompany me, if you so wish. If not you may leave, you do not have to do anything you don't wish to do." Caroline finishes.

Tony swallows first before answering tearing his eyes from the gruesome scene before him. "Anything you need." He breathed looking at her and then at Bruce who appeared to be barely holding it together. Extending an arm towards him Bruce pulling him close.

Steve turned to look her, his wariness towards her fading slightly at how young she looked at the moment. "We'll follow you in the Quinjet." He stated earning a surprised look from Caroline and an appreciative nod. She takes off down an unseen path, waiting at the edge of the glade as the plane rises into the sky. Bruce sank down against the wall of the Quinjet not bothering to look for a seat. 'The pack, all of them dead.' He and Caroline were truly the only ones left, but then again he didn't really count since the Hulk had pushed out the wolf in him to take hold. Caroline was alone, the last of their kind. He ran a hand through his hair, taking in a shaky breath. He felt someone sit next to him and looked up to find Tony looking at him.

"You okay?" Tony asked, taking Bruce's hand.

"No. I knew them, all of them since they were children." He answered, voice choking at the end.

"I'm so sorry Bruce, I don't what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just knowing you're here is enough for me." Bruce said, entwining his fingers with Tony's and placing a kiss on the top of his hand as the plane descends. Caroline stood waiting for them in another clearing through which they could glimpse the front part of a large cabin. Loki walked up to her first and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knew she didn't want pity, much like he didn't, but he knew she needed to know that she wasn't alone in her suffering.

"You're not alone Caroline." He says. He reaches up and brushes away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I know, Loki. I know." She replies and reaches up to grasp his hand. She looked at the group behind him, noticing for the first time her father and Tony holding hands. She smiled to herself, so he had found someone. She beckoned at them to follow her and took off down the path that led to the cabin. Caroline approached the front door, "_Ladrin_." She spoke and the lock clicked open. Loki and Thor looked at each other; it was very rare that she spoke in her own language, yet it seemed appropriate somehow. Walking inside the cabin in appeared to be relatively normal. Caroline moved down a hallway and into a room where she grabbed a bag and began stuffing the contents of the drawers into it. Next she moved to a chest that sat at the foot of the bed, removing several books they were also placed in the bag.

"So you guys lived here?" Clint asks.

"Well, my pack did, I couldn't stay here, it would put them all at risk if General Ross tracked me here." Caroline says.

Everyone is startled when Caroline's phone begins to ring. Checking it she says, "the nerve of that man."

"Hello EX-24601." The General says. "Did you receive my message?"

"You son of a bitch. You're not going to get away with this." Caroline spits.

"But, I already have." He mocks.

"I swear to God, when I find you and your precious little daughter I'm going make you watch her die, and when it's your turn I will tear you apart piece by piece, limb by limb, nerve by nerve until you beg for death, and when your brain starts to shut down because it can't handle the amount of pain you're in, I will heal you and start all over again." She threatens. "I will not be intimidated by you anymore."

"Then we will come after your father." He replies.

"I like to see you try you sick bastard."

"We will." He states and disconnects the call.

"Was that Ross?" Natasha asks.

"Yes." Caroline replies.

"Those were some pretty serious threats you made." Steve adds.

Caroline chuckles darkly, "that Captain was nothing compared to what I can do to him."

"Caroline, Betty had nothing to do with this." Bruce interjects.

"She has everything to do with this. She hates me because you chose me over her. She is just as sick and twisted as her father." Caroline shouts.

"How can you say that?"

"How can I say that? I can say that because she was the imaginative mind behind my torture. Because she was one who torment day in a day out, she was the one who would punish me if I did something wrong. She is not your friend Dad, she would kill you on sight given the chance." She says.

Bruce grabbed Caroline by the upper arm and felt her tense; he knew he was taking a risk by grabbing her. He looked her in the eye, "when we do catch them, try and reason with her." He said. "Wiol pomnuria ilian" he added.

Caroline took a breath before replying softly, "Wiol ono."

"Thank you." Bruce said.

"Umm, can someone tell me what's going one here?" Tony asked.

"I believe Doctor Banner has asked that Lady Caroline attempt to reason with the woman that hurt her as opposed to simply killing her." Thor supplies.

"Oh, okay." Tony says.

"We need to leave. I've taken what is important." Caroline says. Steve gives her a look. "I give you my word Captain that will answer all of your questions later."

"Fine." Steve says and heads out the door. Natasha follows after him casting a glance at Caroline before exiting the cabin. The rest trail out one after another, until only Caroline is left in the main room. She places her phone on the hallway table and steps outside. Turning to face the cabin for the last time she mutters a word under her breath and flame appears in her hand, throwing the flame onto the steps of the cabin it races as if it had a mind of its own, up the stairs, across the deck and throughout the cabin soon engulfing it in flames. She walks to the Quinjet where the Avengers stand staring at the glow of the fire.

"Why Caroline?" Bruce asks, confusion written in his eyes.

"Couldn't risk Ross finding it." She states and brushes past him to step into the plane.

Loki moves to follow her but is stopped when Thor puts a hand on his shoulder. "Brother, is the Lady Caroline alright?" he asks.

"No, Thor she grieves for the loss her friends, she is not going to let us see her mourn, so she chooses to be angry instead." Loki replies.

Thor nods understandingly and follows his brother into the Quinjet. Tony has an arm wrapped around Bruce as Bruce rests his head on his shoulder. Natasha, Clint and Phil are up front flying the jet, Thor goes to sit next to Steve and Loki moves to sit next to Caroline.

"Caroline?" Loki questions.

"Loki?" Caroline questions back, avoiding his gaze. Loki sits in front of her forcing her to look at him. The pain he sees when her amber eyes meet his shocks him, she lowers her head to her hands as the pain consumes her. Loki had never seen her look so broken, or so vulnerable. Loki pulls her into sitting next to him where she buries her face in the crook of his shoulder he cards a hand through her hair whispering calming words into her ear. He glances up and sees that Tony is in a similar situation with Bruce, Tony looked at him eyes searching for a solution, Loki offered a sympathetic look in return. He hoped they would return to the Tower soon where they could each have some privacy.

When they reach the Tower everyone climbs out of the Quinjet and heads down to the Common Room. Caroline had stopped crying a while back and now had an unreadable expression on her face. Reaching the Common Room everyone sank into a chair or onto a couch. Caroline looked up at Steve as if expecting him to say something.

"Please Captain, I know you still have questions, as I'm sure your friends do as well. Do not let the days events hinder you from asking." Caroline says

"No, it can wait until tomorrow." He replies.

Caroline stares at him for a moment for softly saying, "Thank you."

"You can stay with me." Loki says answering her unsaid question. Caroline picks up the bag that she had placed at her feet and moves to follow Loki. She stops when Bruce places a hand on her arm.

"Will you be alright tonight?" he asks.

"I will be fine Papa." She replies softly and places a kiss on his cheek before following Loki out of the room.

Tony took Bruce's hand and led him out of the room. When they reached their room Tony pulled Bruce into a hug, placing a kiss on his neck. "I'm okay Tony." He says.

"Sure Bruce, sure." Tony mumbled into his neck. Wrapping his arms around Tony, Bruce gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I promise Tony, I'm okay. I have you and I have Caroline again. For once my life is actually looking okay." Bruce says.

"Except for General Ross." Tony says looking Bruce in the eye. "I swear I'm going to make him pay for what he put you through." He adds through gritted teeth.

"Tony, don't. I already have Caroline intent on revenge; I don't need you going there too. If you want to help, just help her find him." Bruce replies.

Tony took a breath through his nose, after letting it out he answered, "Okay Bruce, only because you asked nicely."

Bruce chuckled lightly, "Thank you Tony."

_Meanwhile in the lounge room…_

"Wow." Clint said, sinking farther into his seat while leaning into Phil.

"I think 'wow' is an appropriate way to sum up the day we've all just had." Natasha comments.

"She handled everything amazingly well, considering." Phil says, lacing his fingers with Clint's.

"Aye, Caroline has always handled difficult situations well." Thor rumbles softly. "She may seem angry now, but she is kind at heart."

"She's a good person. I'm sure." Phil says.

"Right." Steve scoffs.

"What is your problem?" Natasha snaps. "She hasn't done anything to make us think anything else."

"That's funny coming from you, it took you forever to trust us." Steve snaps back. "What makes her so different?"

Natasha deflates a little, "I get what she's going through. What she must have went through." She says softly.

"She didn't have to save Phil you know." Clint adds.

"Steven," Thor says, "Caroline has never had an easy life, not even on Asgard. For someone her age, she has had an immense amount of responsibility placed on her. Yesterday she could have killed you all if she had let her nature take over and chosen to feed off of you, but she chose to trust us. Can you not return the favor?"

"It's easy to judge. But it's hard to listen and then judge." Phil says.

Steve looks up at Phil before saying, "Alright, I'll lay off, but she still has a lot of things to explain."

"Steven," Thor says again moving to place a hand on his arm, "you can only ask that she explain. You cannot force her too, for it would end badly for all of us. Please do not push her." Steve stares at him. "For me." Thor adds, rubbing his arm with his thumb.

"Fine, for you." Steve sighs.

_And in Loki's room…_

Loki opened the door for Caroline to step through. "Thank you." She said softly.

"You're welcome." He replied. "It was odd seeing after such a long time, she seemed older (in a mental and emotional sense), but she also seemed younger at the same time." He thought as he approached her. "You can use the shower, it's through there." He said pointing to the open bathroom door. When she didn't answer he went and stood beside her. "What are you looking at?" he asks.

"The city." She whispers. "I've never seen it from so high."

"It is beautiful, isn't it." Loki says.

"Yes." Caroline says and moves to walk into the bathroom. After hearing the shower start to run Loki sighed and ran and hand through his hair. Caroline was different now he knew this; she was colder, more distant. Whatever had transpired while she was at the hands of General Ross had changed her, most likely forever. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a set of pajamas for Caroline and placed them on the bed. Moving to his side he pulled his own pajamas from under his pillow and changed into them. He heard the door open and Caroline step out; she came and stood by him at the window.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Whatever for?" he questions, turning to look at her profile.

"For yesterday, I had no right to see your memories. Especially ones so painful." She replies.

"It's okay." He says reaching a hand toward her, startled when she flinched violently. He observed her; shoulders tense underneath the pajama shirt, back ramrod strait, mouth set in a thin line. But her eyes, were the give away, there was pain and anger there, but more than that there was fear, something he rarely saw in her, but it was there plain as day.

"I am afraid." She started. "Afraid to sleep, afraid to let even my own father or you touch me, afraid of what could happen to my father, afraid of what Odin could do to you should he decide to. "

"You are afraid for me?" Loki asks disbelievingly.

"Of course, my love." She whispers in return. "I never should have left Asgard, it is my fault that you went down the path that you did." She says, voice catching at the end. She sinks down to rest against the window.

Loki kneels down and takes Caroline hands in his own. "It was not your fault, it was Odin and Thor and Frigga and everyone else. And fate." He says earnestly. "What happened to you to make you like this?" he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Please Loki, I do not wish to speak of it. Besides you will find out soon enough." She replies voice taking on a cold edge. She got up a paced over to the bed where she sat, Loki rose and went to the other side and sat. Lying down he extended an arm towards Caroline; she lay down and pressed her back flush to his chest. She closed her eyes feigning sleep and waited for Loki's breathing to even out, as soon as it did her eyes opened and stared out at the city. Sleep did not come that night.

**The next day:**

When the Avengers came into the kitchen that morning they were surprised to find Caroline already awake and staring out the window. She was dressed in a pair of black pants, her boots and white shirt covered by a black, leather vest.

"Good morning." She said her back still to them. They all said good morning back, including Steve. She turned and went and stood with them around the island in the kitchen. She noticed the glass of water in front of Steve and decided to have a little fun. "Adurna." She whispered and a small sphere of water rose to hover before his face.

"What the!" he exclaimed.

Loki chuckled an amused smirk gracing his features. "Caroline." Bruce reprimanded.

"What Dad, it's just water." She retorted.

"Yes, I know that, but try not get it everywhere." He cautioned.

"Fine." She said and lowered it back down into the glass. The ding of the elevator drew everyone's attention.

"Avengers." The Director said after stepping off the elevator followed closely by Agent Hill.

"Director." They all replied.

"Come to make sure I haven't killed any of them Director." Caroline said casting a glare his direction.

"Caroline!" her father scolded. "Do you want his help or not?" he questioned angrily.

She walked forward, "of course I want his help. But at what cost does it come?" She asked.

Director Fury leveled his gaze at her, "you will allow Mr. Stark to study your abilities, and you will teach them about your kind." He states. "Or, you can come with us to SHIELD and tell us there."

"Very well." Caroline says calmly.

"Good. Agent Hill keep an eye on things here." He says and paces back to the elevator. Once the doors close, the tension level dropped noticeably.

"Agent Hill, I don't think we've hand the pleasure of meeting." Caroline says, extending a hand towards her.

"Nice to meet you as well." She replies, shaking Caroline's hand.

"I don't mean to sound rude here, but I would like to take a look at that tattoo. If that's alright." Tony interjects.

"It's fine Tony." Caroline says. "Where would you like to study it?" she asks.

"My lab. If you would follow me." Tony said, walking towards the elevator.

"_I see why you like him Father." She said mentally. "He is most interesting and kind."_

"_Yes, he is kind, and more accepting than you'd think. You may be surprised at this, but I think you and Loki are a good match. You seem to complement each other." Bruce replied._

"_And here I though I'd have to keep you from trying to strangle him. Why does the Captain not like me?" she said._

"_I cannot answer that Caroline, but I think it may have something to do with being the team leader. Therefore he must remain objective. I'm surprised as well, I would have thought Natasha and Clint would be more distrusting than Steve." He said._

"_You're beginning to sound like me." Caroline chuckled. "I do not wish to remain at odds with him."_

"_Maybe telling your story will change his mind." Bruce replied._

"_I hope so Father. I hope so." Caroline said and withdrew back into her own mind._ While she and Bruce had been "talking" the elevator had reached the level containing Tony's lab. Tony punched in his code and stepped through the doors.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Tony said, sweeping his arm in an arc. The group chuckled at the inventor's enthusiasm. Caroline's face fell when she realized that by scanning the tattoo, the group would know everything that had happened to her. She kept her face blank though, if the change went noticed by the others they didn't comment.

"Jarvis do a scan of Caroline please." Tony called out.

"Of course sir. Scan commencing" the AI replied. "Scan complete."

"Thanks Jarv, bring it up on a holoscreen." Tony said and a scan of Caroline's figure appeared. "Wow, this is just wow." Tony said.

"What's 'wow' Tony?" Steve asked.

"You know how scientists say that humans only use ten percent of our brain, well that's not true we actually use a hundred percent of our brain, just not to it's fullest capabilities. She's using like a hundred and ten percent!" Tony explained.

"And this is significant because…?" Clint asked.

"_It is significant because it means I can talk to you like this." Caroline said to everybody._

"Whoa. Okay, out of my head please." Clint said.

"My apologies Clint." Caroline said and withdrew from each of them.

"That's freaking amazing!" Tony exclaimed.

Caroline turned to him; "You are the only one aside from Asgardians who thought that skill as you say 'amazing'."

Tony looked like a child on Christmas morning, "What else can you do?" he questioned.

Caroline couldn't help but smile. "I though you wanted to study the tattoo?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Jarvis scan that would you." Tony said.

"At once sir." The AI replied.

"But, seriously what else can you do?" Tony asked again.

Caroline chuckled at Tony's enthusiasm, as did the others. "Brisingr." Caroline muttered and blue flame appeared in her hand.

"Really Caroline, something so simple." Loki said and began to step forward only to find himself unable to.

"Free yourself." Caroline said.

"How did you…?" Loki asked, never having seen a spell like this.

"I did not teach you everything I knew. There is still much you can learn." Caroline said calmly and allowed Loki to move again.

"Sir, scan complete. It appears that the tattoo contains several video files as well as documents." Jarvis interjected.

Fear crept into Caroline as she realized what was about to happen. She forced her face to stay blank and averted her eyes from the screen down to her arm.

"Stark." Agent Hill said. "Play the video files."

"Sure thing Agent Hill." Tony replied, opening the files and pressing play.

Caroline didn't need to watch them, because she already knew what was on them. She could still hear their voices mocking her, the cool, clinical and emotionless voice of Dr. Ross, and the gruff, always insulting voice of General Ross. The other scientists' voices became background noise. The pain that she grew accustomed too, their smiles when she finally gave in and began screaming until she was hoarse. The feeling of her skin being removed from her hand to see if it would grow back, the unending torture, the beating, the whippings, the rapes all came crashing through the wall she had set up to hold them back. And then wishing for death, something as sweet and as kind and forgiving as death. Finally agreeing to kill, to become a heartless, emotionless assassin for the General's personal use. How long she was lost in her thoughts she didn't know until she heard a voice calling her back.

"Caroline…Caroline." The voice said, it was soft, and gentle not harsh like she expected it to be for her drifting away. "Caroline look at me. Please look at me." Another voice implored, she recognized it as her father's and she slowly raised her head and looked him the eye. She looked at the other Avengers and Agent Hill all wearing different expressions of horror, disgust and pity.

"Now you know." She whispered, letting out a chocked breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Fuck, just fuck." Tony said, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck indeed." Clint added, clenching his fists.

"How did you even survive that?" Agent Hill questioned.

"The gift of being immortal, or curse depending on how you look at it." Caroline answered.

"Was it worth it? Going through that to keep your pack and Bruce safe?" Natasha asks.

Caroline paused before answering, "Yes it was worth it, and I would go through it all over again if any of you were in danger, because protecting the people you love isn't a debate. It isn't even a choice."

Natasha nods in understanding. "But where is the honor in suffering like that? In fighting to protect those you had never met? What is courageous about suffering?" Thor asks.

Caroline turns to face him an incredulous look on her face. "Are you willing to die for what you believe in Prince Thor? The real courage is in living and suffering for what you believe in." she said. "You still look too much to war and fighting to find courage, and not at those suffering for their beliefs and for the ones they love." "I thought I taught you better."

Thor looks taken aback by her reaction, he remains silent under her gaze. Caroline turned back around and faced the rest of the group. "Is their anything else you wish to know." She asked.

"Does it hurt, when you shift I mean?" Steve asked.

Caroline hesitates before answering, "Yes, it is very painful. It is like when my father shifts, every bone in my body breaks and repositions its self. But I have grown used to the pain, so I can ignore it most of the time."

"Would you shift for us?" Agent Hill asked. "Please" she adds.

Caroline glanced a Bruce uncertainly; he nodded in reassurance. "Alright, I can shift into one of my smaller forms. I don't want to break anything in here." She said. Stepping a good twenty feet away from the group she tensed before leaping forward and shifting into a large form of an average wolf. Thinking as wolf is different, self-preservation comes first before anything else. She tense at the group in front of her, taking the time to recognize the faces in front of her. Immediately she recognized Loki, her father and Thor; the others took more time, but soon enough she placed their faces. Caroline walks up to Bruce and pushes her head against his hand. Bruce strokes his hand over her head; running his fingers through the soft fur.

"Still never ceases to amaze me." Loki commented, earning a chortled laugh from Caroline.

"Again, freaking amazing!" Tony exclaimed and knelt down to get at eye level with her, he extended a hand, halting when Caroline took a step back, her eyes wary. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said softly, suddenly very aware of the pairs of eyes watching him. Caroline hesitated slightly before stepping forward and allowing Tony to rest his hand on her shoulder.

"_You're not scared, Tony?" Caroline asked._

Tony started at hearing her in his head before replying, "No, I'm not afraid. You're smaller than last time."

"_I could grow if you want." Caroline said._

"No, that's perfectly fine, I like my lab the way it is." Tony said.

"Umm, Tony, who are you talking to?" Steve asked.

"Hmmm, oh, I'm talking to Caroline." He said and realized that she had backed away from him, her ears pointed back at the sound of Steve's voice. She turned her head towards him and began to step back. This was the one that didn't like her; this was the one that didn't trust her. She kept stepping back until she hit the wall where she froze as he began to approach.

Steve recognized a cornered animal when he saw when, and Caroline was exactly that, her ears were flat against her skull and her upper lip was raised to expose her teeth. Her eyes were wary as she gazed at him, and he couldn't blame her, he hadn't been as accepting as the others, choosing instead to remain in the position as team leader. Even Agent Hill seemed to view her in a different light after watching those videos. So, he knelt down on one knee and stayed still a good three feet from her. Caroline took a cautious step forward and another, and another until she was inches from Steve, she froze again waiting for him to move. He placed a hand on her shoulder; it was hot to the touch with soft black fur. Steve could feel the muscles underneath the skin, they were tense and bunched, but slowly they relaxed and Caroline took a final step closer butting her head against his shoulder.

"_Do you hate me Captain Rogers?" Caroline asked._

Steve's eyes widened at the strange form of communication, he paused before answering, "No, I don't hate you."

"_But you do not trust me? Even when the most distrusting of your team trust me?" she asked._

"I have my team to think about. I have to remain objective, even if makes me unpopular amongst them." He answered.

"_That may be true, but what cause have I given you to not trust me. All I ask for is a chance; I cannot protect you if you do not trust me to be around you and your team. I will not fail in my responsibilities again." She said._

Steve appeared taken aback by her statement, but nodded in understanding. "That I can do." He says. Caroline steps back again and shifts back, stretching her neck as she stands.

"I'm glad we could finally agree on something Captain." She says walking back towards the group again, she opens her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the alarm and the sound of Jarvis announcing 'Avengers assemble'. In an instant the room was jumble of activity with the Avengers grabbing and changing into their gear and Agent Hill on the phone with Director Fury asking what the situation was.

"Caroline." Bruce called out and walked up to her. "Stay here, I don't need you hurt or to lose you again." He said grasping her upper arms despite her tensing.

"Father, if you think for one minute that I will allow the people I am bound to protect go into battle without my being there, you are sorely mistaken." She replied evenly, eyes blazing with determination as if daring him to object.

"Is there any point in arguing with you?" he asks.

"No, but if it comforts you I will stay here and catch up later, and only interfere if it necessary." She says.

"Okay. Thank you." Bruce says.

"And Dad," she says as he steps away. "Be safe."

Caroline walks over to Loki next who is dressed in full battle armor. "Will you be joining us Caroline?" he asks.

"If it becomes necessary, yes." She says and grabs his hand. "Please stay safe." She states.

"Very well then and I'll try." Loki says and pulls her into a quick hug and then follows the group out of the lab. Caroline bites her lip she knows her father didn't want her to engage in the fight, but she had a duty to protect them and she knew that no matter what her father said she would protect them before she would protect herself. She ran out of the lab and down the stairs until she exited Stark Tower, she continued on down the streets where she could hear the sounds of fighting. When she arrived the fight was full blown she could see Iron Man flying around shooting blasts at the robots that scuttled about, she caught a glimpse of Natasha and Clint fighting back-to-back inside a ring of robots, Thor and Loki were fighting off some of the larger bots while Steve was alone fighting off a large group of them but was getting backed up against a wall. Caroline watched as a bot launched a grenade toward him, running towards him, knocking him down she extended her shield away from her body blocking the debris that fell. Caroline grimaced as the pieces of brick and stone hit my shield.

Steve looked up at me. "Thanks." He said and shifted out from under her.

"You're welcome." She says and sprints off towards the man that appeared to be controlling the bots.

"Who are you?" Dr. Doom asks green sparks jumping between his fingers. Caroline scoffs this man was nothing more than a mortal pretending to be a sorcerer; his magic was nothing compared to her and Loki's.

"Who I am is none of concern mortal." Caroline says and circles the man.

"I am not a mortal. My name is Dr. Doom." The man screams shooting a bolt of green magic towards her.

Caroline blocks it and calls for her armor, "and I am Caroline goddess of revenge, wisdom and warfare." She says and fires a bolt of energy at Dr. Doom hitting him square in the chest. Doom goes flying back into a building. Caroline focuses on the different groups of bots crushing them group-by-group while the "doctor" re-gains his footing. Soon no bots remain and only Doom remains to be dealt with.

Dr. Doom sees Steve coming in from his peripheral vision and fires a large blast towards him. The blast hits him full force, he flies back and lays still. Caroline is now livid, this mortal would dare attack someone that she loves. She can feel the wolf taking over, begging to rip the man to shreds and for once she allows it. The wolf can see the terror in the mortals' eyes, his hands shake and his heart starts to race. Caroline lowers her self into a crouch and stalks towards Doom growling low and deep in her throat. And then she pounces tearing and flesh and clothing at any part of the man. Doom manages to teleport away, barely alive, but alive nonetheless.

Phasing back Caroline runs over to where the Avengers crouched over the Captain. She could only hope that she had enough magic left to heal him.


End file.
